


Make You Mine (Gruvia Week Day 5: Possession)

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Yajima opens a new restaurant in Magnolia and the girls work the restaurant as waitresses on opening day. Gray’s a bit jealous of all of the attention Juvia’s getting and becomes even more jealous when an old friend comes by.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684816
Kudos: 54





	Make You Mine (Gruvia Week Day 5: Possession)

"Tell me again why we've got to go to 8 island's grand re-opening today?" Gray groans as he and some of the other men from the guild walk down the street together.

"Because Yajima used to be a member of our guild, and he's re-opening his restaurant in Magnolia, our hometown so it's important that guild members are present to show their support by giving him our patronage." Makarov says.

"Right but the girls are already there helping out waitressing, that wouldn't have anything to do with why you want to go see them right?" Gray asks, smirking at the old man who was now blushing.

"Oh don't sound all high and mighty Gray." Gajeel says and hits Gray in the shoulder. "I know you're dying to see Juvia in a waitressing outfit."

Gray scoffs and looks away from Gajeel.

"As if. Besides she's not even waitressing, she's gonna be baking in the kitchen all day. So I'm probably not even gonna see- HOLY CRAP WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" Gray exclaims and jumps back when he sees Juvia outside the restaurant taking orders.

His face felt hot. His cheeks were burning up from the sight of her in the waitress outfit. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up. He had seen it before. It was the same strapless orange dress with matching detached sleeves that he'd seen when they'd been at the one in Hargeon but for some reason seeing Juvia in it, having it hug her figure so perfectly while her hair is up in a high ponytail with her bangs seductively framing her face was making his brain short-circuit.

"You were saying?" Gajeel snickers and Gray frowns.

What the hell was she doing wearing that outfit? She was supposed to be in the kitchen! Gray thought to himself as he, Natsu and Gajeel sat down at a table. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked so hot in that outfit. And unfortunately he wasn't the only guy that noticed.

"You look beautiful in that dress!" One patron says as Juvia serves him and his friends their food.

"Oh, thank you Sir." Juvia says cheerfully. "Please enjoy your food."

Gray crosses his arms and frowns as he overhears more of the compliments Juvia was getting.

"Ha! Looks like ice princess is jealous!" Natsu teases.

"I am not!" Gray argues.

"Are too! You don't like hearing all of those guys complimenting Juvia do you?" Natsu asks.

Gray simply smirks and decides to return the question.

"I don't know do you like seeing those guys hit on Lucy?" Gray asks and Natsu's smirk instantly goes away.

"Wait are guys flirting with Lucy too?" Natsu asks, putting his hands down on the table and looking around for Lucy.

"Now why do you seem so concerned about guys flirting with Lucy?" Gajeel asks with a smirk.

The growl he got from Natsu in return told him everything and he laughed.

"I don't care that they're flirting with Lucy." Natsu lies. "I'm just looking for her to make sure she's not getting upset, that's all."

"Well she's right over there and she seems pretty happy." Gray says, pointing her out by a table.

Natsu immediately followed Gray's line of sight and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lucy smiling and making polite conversation with the people she was serving. But then he saw one of the patrons staring at her cleavage a little too much as she bent over to put the plates on the table so he just casually sneezes in the guy's direction and spits a fireball onto his pants, igniting them and making the man get up and run away.

Lucy was shocked at first but then when she realizes who the culprit for the sudden fire was she smiles in his direction and he gives her a goofy grin in return.

"Yeah lucky for me Levy doesn't have to be a waitress because she's pregnant." Gajeel brags. "She's just sitting at the hostess's podium giving people tables and stuff. I don't have to worry about anyone-"

He cuts his sentence short when he sees a man rubbing Levy's baby bump while Levy looks from her belly back up to the man, smiling and talking with them, most likely about her pregnancy.

"Hey what's that stranger doing touching my babies!" Gajeel exclaims and runs over there.

"So much for not being worried about guys hanging around Levy, ey Natsu? Natsu?" Gray looks confused when he sees Natsu isn't sitting next to him.

He spots him hugging Lucy from behind while she's blushing horribly.

"What do you think you're doing trying to cop a feel on my girlfriend?" Natsu threatens the customer.

"Girlfriend?!" Lucy exclaims.

Gray smiles to himself and looks at the ground. Those two seriously needed to have a talk on the status of their relationship. Speaking of relationships.

"Gray-sama?" Gray hears and his whole body tenses.

He slowly looks up and gulps when he sees Juvia in front of him. She was blushing and twirling a lock of her pretty blue hair while looking away from him shyly.

"Juvia, w-what are you doing in that outfit? I thought you were working in the kitchen?" Gray asks.

"Originally Juvia was going to bake in the kitchen, but then the baker that Yajima hired to work full time finally found a sitter for their child and was able to come to the grand opening after all so now Juvia is waitressing." Juvia explains and does a little twirl in her dress. "What do you think? Does Juvia look pretty?"

"I think you should take it off. It's annoying." Gray says with a frown.

Juvia's excited smile falls and she looks at the table for a moment before giving Gray a soft smile.

"Okay then." She mumbles and walks away.

He felt bad for saying that to her. But it was true. It was annoying him to see all the other guys complimenting Juvia on her appearance so he wished she would take that attractive outfit off but he wasn't going to do much more than that about it. He didn't have the grounds to. It's not like Juvia was his girlfriend or anything, and even if she was it's not like he owned her. She was and always will be her own person, free to make her own choices whether she's with him or not. And as long as these guys weren't making her uncomfortable or being too pushy then there was really no reason for him to intervene. Until another ice mage showed up...

"Juvia is that you!?" Lyon exclaims.

Gray's head snaps up, the green eyed monster inside of him was now a lot closer to breaking out.

Juvia was so startled she nearly spilled the tray of drinks she was carrying but the patrons caught it for her. After thanking them for their help she turns back to Lyon who had now approached her.

"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Juvia asks.

"I heard that a new restaurant was opening in Magnolia and I thought it would be a nice opportunity to catch up with Gray. But I did not expect to see you here looking so divine." Lyon says and tries to kiss Juvia's hand but she pulls it back.

Gray let out a sigh of relief. Juvia was still rejecting his advances, he didn't have to worry. She could handle herself but he would still watch just in case she needs any help.

"I bet Gray must be drooling over you in such a beautiful outfit." Lyon says.

"Actually he said he didn't like it at all." Juvia says and looks sad.

Dammit! Gray shouts in his mind.

"He said it was annoying at that Juvia should take it off." Juvia continues.

"How rude! I can't believe he would say something to such a beautiful creature like you! Clearly he's not deserving of your affections, take me instead!" Lyon insists while holding Juvia's waist and dipping her.

"Okay that's enough!" Gray shouts and runs over to them.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaims happily when Gray comes over and frees her from Lyon's grasp and hugs her in his own arms while she stands on the ground.

"Lyon we've known each other for a long time, and I really don't want to have to fight you, but if you can't stop hitting on Juvia then I will!" Gray warns.

"Is Gray-sama jealous?" Juvia asks with her eyes sparkling with hope.

Gray's instinctual response would be to say no but this time, he knew he had to be honest. It's what Juvia deserves.

"Yeah. I am." Gray admits.

"Juveen!" Juvia squeals and hugs him tighter.

"Juvia's really special to me. She's always loved me unconditionally and I've loved her the same way but I just don't like to show it. So seeing all of these other guys complimenting you on your outfit got me upset because I would do that too but it's just not something I do. And I want you to be my girlfriend but I just don't think I'm ready yet. So I'm not rejecting her Lyon." Gray explains and holds Juvia closer to him. "I just want to be a man worthy of being her boyfriend first."

Lyon smiles at the two of them.

"Well, considering how maturely you handled this situation I'd say you're very worthy. Do you agree Juvia?" Lyon asks.

"Of course she does!" Juvia says and hugs Gray tighter. "Gray-sama has always been worthy of Juvia, he's the only man she'll ever want."

"And you're the only girl for me Juvia." Gray says.

They both look at each other softly before leaning in and kissing each other.

Everyone at the restaurant applauds them.

"Ugh finally! It's about damn time!" Gajeel shouts from where he's standing next to Levy.

"Aw that's so romantic." Lucy says and her eyes sparkle as she watches them.

"That's what romance is?" Natsu asks and tilts his head, clearly confused by the display of affection in front of him.

"It's one form of it, yeah." Lucy says and rests her head on his chest.

When Juvia parts her lips from Gray's she does the same.

"So is Juvia Gray-sama's girlfriend now?" Juvia asks.

"Yeah, you are. I've made you wait long enough to be mine." Gray says before kissing her again.


End file.
